


A Furry Tale

by SleepyFirenze



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: August became a half-cat human, M/M, bottom!August
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFirenze/pseuds/SleepyFirenze
Summary: Did humans tame cats, or did cats tame humans?
Relationships: Benji Dunn/August Walker
Kudos: 3





	A Furry Tale

**Author's Note:**

> 给[姗米太太的短漫](http://t.cn/EP2MUad)写的后续。

在打开门之前，班吉已经作好了迎接一团乱的客厅的准备了，虽然奥古斯特的行为正在慢慢趋向人类，不再像（猫科）动物一样通过挠沙发、挠墙、挠班吉最喜欢的抱枕来彰显自己的破坏力，不过作为一个出生入死的（内勤）特工，总得作最坏的打算。

然而今天的门厅安静异常，奥古斯特不在客厅，他经常盖着睡午觉的毯子挂在沙发扶手上。与客厅相邻的厨房，地板上有一个碎裂的玻璃杯和一滩凉透了的水，除此之外没有别的事故现场，这可以说是迄今为止的最好成绩了。

也许是在房间里。班吉这么想着，收拾了碎片，取出购物袋里的食材准备做晚餐。他依旧弄不懂奥古斯特的喜好，比如喜欢的食物，奥古斯特不像猫一样挑食，无论是煎糊的肋排、泡过头的方便面还是冷掉的便利店便当（原谅这位总是要加班的内勤特工），只要是端上桌的东西他都会尽责地吃光，这一点就像他的格斗技巧一样成了他的本能，是他身兼约翰·拉克和奥古斯特·沃克的那段日子留给他的烙印。

所以反倒是班吉感到不自在了，他开始研究料理书，采购新鲜食材给奥古斯特和自己做营养均衡的餐食。今天他买了羊排和白芦笋，再搜刮冰箱做个炖菜，摆好了盘子，奥古斯特还没有循着香味走出来。

奥古斯特的房间门半掩着，他敲了敲门：“晚餐好了，沃克。”

里面很快传出瓮声瓮气的声音：“我还不想吃。”

如果他们只是普通室友，班吉肯定会由他去了，然而这是奥古斯特·沃克，死里逃生又被改造了的特工，正处于被观察期和学习期，任何反常的表现都不能大意。

“你怎么了？”

班吉听得出来他的声音不对劲，他平时的声线已经算低的了，此刻的声调比平时还要低哑，担心是改造的后遗症，班吉还是走进了他的房间。

房间里都是奥古斯特的气息，之前打扫整理他也进来过，但那时候的感觉和现在不同，那时候的房间中也有奥古斯特的气味，只是仅仅是能够辨认出这是他的房间，而现在就像是拿着一瓶名为奥古斯特的香水把整个房间上上下下喷了一遍，直到用完整瓶香水为止。

奥古斯特缩在被子里——之所以看得出是缩着，是因为那一大团隆起的形状真的很明显。

“你还好吗？”班吉试图靠近，听见奥古斯特粗重的喘气声。“没事——”他低低地说，用被子把自己裹得更紧，“让我自己待着。”

班吉下意识地说：“不行！”接着发现自己没法解释这似乎有点过界的关心，他是担心这是被改造的副作用，但他不能让奥古斯特知道这一切。

奥古斯特不应声了，鼓起一团的被子像在发抖，现在是春天，气温正在转暖，怎么会感到冷？

班吉走到床边，他抖了一下把自己团得更紧，班吉在被子的缝隙中看见他的脖子是红的。

“你发烧了？量体温了吗？”

“没有。我没事，休息一下就好了。”

班吉不确定他第一句话回答的是哪一个问题，只好说要去找温度计，走出房间的那一瞬间立马拨了卢瑟的号码。

“他不太对劲！”班吉躲在阳台压低声音说，“今天没捣乱、没撕沙发套，但是也没吃饭，是不是被改造的后遗症或者副作用？”

“需要我过去吗？”

“我不确定他愿不愿意见人，之前他把送外卖的给打晕了。”

“噗！”卢瑟的语气中竟有些赞赏，“他没把你也打晕？”

“没有，但是挠坏了我五件外套！”想到那些随风而逝的外套，班吉扼腕叹息，继而敲了一下阳台栏杆，“见鬼，我不是要说这个！”

“好吧好吧，他到底是哪里不对劲了？”

“我做了饭他也没出来，——我听到你笑了卢瑟·斯克蒂尔！我做饭了！那又怎么样！”

“——好的，咳，然后呢？”

“他把自己关在房间里，盖着被子不肯动，声音哑了，呃，好像有点发热，我也不太确定。”

“我也，不确定，他混的是猫还是美洲豹的基因。”

“他的症状和是什么基因有什么关系？猫和美洲豹发烧需要下不同的药吗？”

“我是说，班吉，现在，他是猫科动物。”

“所以呢？”

“所以你真的不知道他是为什么不对劲吗？”

班吉愣住了，蹲在原地，呆呆地看着楼下的绿化带，白色的小花一朵一朵像星星缀在夜空一样绽放在油油深绿的灌木丛里。

花都开了，春天已经到了……

……

班吉挂了电话，恍恍惚惚地去厨房倒水，从医药箱翻出温度计，在客厅转了好几圈，直到水杯不再冒出白雾，才又走进奥古斯特的房间。

“嘿，也许你该量量体温——”

他刚靠近床边，就看见被子一掀，眼前有个影子一晃而过。

今天阵亡的第二个杯子躺在了地上。

紧接着他就没心情关心杯子，他的处境比杯子危险得多，他被奥古斯特用四肢锁在了床上，于是他终于见到了今天的奥古斯特的脸，泛着不自然的潮红，连眼角都是红的，咬着牙根像是强忍着什么。

“那个——”班吉自动自觉张开手摆出了投降的手势，“如果你想走的话，我不会告诉别人的。”

“闭嘴。”奥古斯特咬牙切齿地说，继而他感到下身一凉，他的裤子被扯了下来。

他想大叫，但是奥古斯特让他闭嘴，他便不敢出声了，只用瞪大的双眼表示震惊和害怕。

奥古斯特又拉下他的内裤，恶狠狠地握住他的阴茎。他听天由命地闭上眼，妈妈，您的儿子要变成女儿了。

然而接下来并没有预想中的斩草除根，反而是感到阴茎被温暖湿润的东西包裹住了，他把眼睛睁开一条缝，看见奥古斯特的脑袋在自己胯下上上下下地动。

卢瑟的声音仿佛还在耳边。

“你真的不知道他为什么不对劲吗？班吉，春天到了，猫咪都会发情。”

操，奥古斯特又不是猫！他是个活生生的人！——虽然被混入了猫的基因——虽然也不确定到底是猫还是美洲豹……

“解决方法？要不就忍到发情期过去，要不就给他找个妞儿，友情提示，因为不确定猫科动物的基因对他有多大的影响，所以我也不知道他的发情期会有多长；以及，你确定要帮他约炮吗？他可是只猫。”

他不是猫！班吉内心在呐喊，眼角瞟到奥古斯特身后翘着的猫尾巴……

什么猫会把人的裤子脱了啊？

奥古斯特晃着尾巴，依旧舔着他的老二，发出细细的水声，好像一只猫在舔食罐头。

而他亲爱的老二，可悲地向奥古斯特低头，啊不，向奥古斯特抬头了。那根不争气的东西在奥古斯特的嘴里涨大，填满了对方的口腔，奥古斯特的动作也渐渐力不从心，不能再含入整根，只能吮吸头部，转而舔舐茎身，还用舌头裹住底下的囊袋……这也是CIA特工的必修课吗？还是改造他的人加进去的特质？班吉自欺欺人地胡思乱想，试图通过转移注意力让自己软下来，结果是完全无用功，或者该说，奥古斯特太擅长这个了——该死，这家伙还会深喉！这到底是哪种猫科动物！

班吉喘了一声，奥古斯特抬起眼，像是观察他的反应，他摊开手脚表示彻底放弃挣扎，任猫鱼肉。

奥古斯特停下了口交，拱起背直起身子，就连这样的动作也和猫一样。

他跪立着，把自己的裤子也褪下来，班吉偷偷看他的脸，依旧是没什么表情，但是发热一样的潮红还没有退下去，他把裤子丢到了床下，这下子他的下身大概是什么都没穿了——班吉不敢去确认，反正结果都一样。

班吉又听到了类似舔食的声音，奥古斯特在舔自己的手指，班吉悲喜交加地想到一件事：幸好他的舌头没有倒刺……

奥古斯特咬着嘴唇，把手指送进自己的后穴，班吉只能看到他的手在身后动着，从而猜测他在干什么。他的胸膛明显地起伏着，棉质家居服下，乳尖挺立起来，他皱着眉，像是在完成什么困难的任务一样，手臂缓缓地抽动，大腿根开始颤抖，就快跪不住了。班吉下意识地伸手去扶他，还没碰到他的腿，就被削了两眼，他狠狠地瞪着班吉：“不许乱动！”

“好的，好的。”班吉又躺了回去，摆好了投降的姿势。

奥古斯特呼出一口气，抽出手指，向前跪行些许，润滑花了一些时间，班吉的阴茎稍稍软了下来，他扶住班吉的阴茎，上下套弄几下，班吉绝望地看着自己的小兄弟恢复了状态——随即他骑了上去。

这家伙的屁股比嘴巴要烫得多，班吉自暴自弃地感受着。那个柔软的入口把他接纳了，渐渐下沉，吞入全部，他们都喘着气，有那么一会儿，他们眼神接触了，又飞快地移开。

适应了被进入之后，奥古斯特开始吞吐他，他便感觉到自己被反复吸入一个又热又紧的地方，是因为奥古斯特在发热才这么烫吗？连接触到他大腿的臀尖都是热的，夹住他的腰两侧的腿也是热的，这么高的体温也很像猫……

虽然可以说是被强迫的，但是这感觉并不坏，班吉也不确定是因为欲望，还是因为这是奥古斯特，或是因为奥古斯特选择了他。

把他完全吞入时，奥古斯特的小腹绷紧，肌肉自上而下地聚拢又放松，继而扩散到大腿，奥古斯特绷紧着大腿跪立起来将他吐出到顶端，又坐下去……渐渐地奥古斯特开始乏力，只能坐在他阴茎上前后摇晃，温热的大腿根摩擦他的鼠蹊部，胡乱地撸动自己，动作可以说有些粗暴了，好像仅仅是为了发泄。

班吉只好伸手去帮忙，在他凶狠的眼神下，清了清嗓子解释道：“你这样，咳，是出不来的。”

其实班吉的经验也并不多，只是内心深处认为，抚慰自己需要轻柔，强烈刺激不宜过多，否则会适得其反。

这回轮到他握住了奥古斯特的阴茎，并且好笑地想：幸好没有倒刺。

奥古斯特把手撑在他身体两侧，前后挺动着，一边操他的手，一边被他的阴茎操，他看着奥古斯特的脸，心想这家伙也只有在这个时候看起来比较温顺一点。

快感在两处聚集起来，奥古斯特翘着屁股，动作又变得鲁莽，使他能更快更深地进入自己，一只手伸进衣服里揉搓自己的乳尖，手臂把衣摆也推高了，昏暗的光线中班吉隐约看见他形状饱满的胸脯，被他的手揉得变形了。

CIA，或者是改造他的那些人，会不会教他乳交？班吉随即开始想象那两团乳肉夹住自己阴茎的样子，也许他还会低头含住自己吮吸，就像刚才一样……

幻想中的他把精液洒上了奥古斯特的胸脯和下巴，而现实中，他射在了奥古斯特的身体里。

奥古斯特停下了动作，甬道却依旧紧紧咬着他，入口颤抖着收紧，随即他手中的阴茎缓缓淌出了白浊的液体。

奥古斯特红着眼睛看着他，他直起身扶住他的后颈吻了过去。

春天快要过去了，班吉·邓恩有一个好消息和一个坏消息要分享。

好消息是，奥古斯特不再破坏家具以及一切摆设了，他彻底变成了温顺的家猫，变得喜欢在班吉腿上撒娇；班吉抚摸他的时候，他就埋在班吉的肩膀上，呜咽着颤抖，尾巴羞怯地缠上班吉的手臂。

坏消息是，班吉依旧不确定，他混入的到底是猫咪和美洲豹还是基因。


End file.
